Can't, Shouldn't, Won't
by we-know-na
Summary: She can't fall for him, but she can't continue lying to herself. She shouldn't let herself be fooled by his charms, she shouldn't have agreed to this. She won't admit it, but she had already fallen for Jace Herondale. AU One-shot CLACE Leave a review!


**A/N: This is something I have wanted to write down for quite a while, but haven't found any spare time to sit down and write it. I actually planned to make it into a story, but I was currently handling a lot of stories right now.**

* * *

She had been trying to call him for the past hour, five messages and ten phone calls yet he hasn't answered any single of her call nor text.

She sat on the bleachers, trying to identify his golden hair from the other soccer players. There was no sign of him. She sighed, standing up she grabbed her messenger bag and started her way down to the grassy field.

Isabelle spotted her and quickly ran up the side of the bleachers to meet her halfway there, she grinned at her.

"Clary, I thought I'd find you here." She said.

"Oh?" Clary replied, adjusting her messenger bag on her left shoulder.

"Jace told me you've been trying to call him."

"Yeah, I need to tell him something important." Clary said, Isabelle raised an eyebrow at her, "It's about the project Mr. Starkweather assigned to us."

"Oh, well why didn't you tell him that when you texted, silly!" She laughed.

"You know Jace, he won't understand it completely." She joked.

"Yeah," Isabelle laughed again, "Say, you've been getting to know my brother a lot."

"Isabelle-"

"Well, of course. You are his girlfriend!" Isabelle spoke for her.

"We're just pretending to, Isabelle." Clary said sternly.

"Oh, please." Isabelle gently pushed Clary's shoulder, "I know that look, Clary. You're falling for him." She teased her, Isabelle's phone suddenly rang, and answering her phone she just told Clary that she'd meet her down the bleachers not even noticing how pale she had gone.

Once Isabelle was far enough from her she told herself, "That's what I'm afraid of." Continuing her walk down the bleachers, she texted Isabelle that she had something to do with Maia.

Hopping on her car, she stepped on the gas and drove to the park. She got out and saw him, his back facing her; he sat on the swing and was looking down.

He didn't hear her footsteps until she was already in front of him; he looked up and shot her a grin.

"How'd you find me?" He asked. She stood there, tensed. He felt something was off.

"Why don't you take a seat?" He gestured the other swing beside him.

"I can't do it, Jace." She croaked.

"You can't sit?" He asked. She swallowed and he saw how glossy her eyes had suddenly become.

"I can't do this." She repeated.

"Can't do what, Clary?" He asked, he was afraid of what she would answer.

"Us," Her voice broke, "I can't continue acting as your girlfriend anymore. I can't do it, Jace. I shouldn't have agreed to this in the first place. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I broke my promise, but look at how much progress we made! You made Kaelie jealous, you said that would be a good thing-"

"No." He stood up from the swing, closing the small distance between them. He ignored the way she shivered at the close proximity.

"No?" She echoed, "Jace, I can't. Please. Why me? There are some many other girls who would be willing to act as your girlfriend; I'm not up for this, Jace. Why can't you understand that?" She was already holding back her tears.

"Why, Clary? Why are you telling me this?" He asked, he was inches away from her when he stopped and fix his gaze to hers. He stared into her those green orbs that sparkled when she was happy.

She shivered again, inhaling softly as she closed her eyes while he cupped her jaw and brushed his thumb over her lips.

"I can't continue lying to myself."

"Please tell me, Clary." He whispered.

Her eyes blinked open, her eyes that he would never get tired of looking at.

"I have fallen in love with you." She whispered, swallowing a lump of confidence she had left. He blinked at her.

"Say something." She pleaded; he noticed how her eyes were starting to get teary.

He took a breath and said; "You don't know how much I've wanted to hear that from you." He finally closed the distance between their lips, she gasped against his lips.

He slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, he cupped her cheeks. His eyes that were looking at her lips were now staring right into hers, "I have fallen in love with you, Clary Fray, the moment you walked inside that cafeteria and bumped into me I knew you were the one. I love you, no matter how much of a nerd you are, how messy you get when you paint and even how many times you kicked my ass in video games and humiliated me in front of our friends. I'm in love with you."


End file.
